


It's Not a Rejection

by HimegimiWrites



Series: Oi, omega! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BECAUSE I FORGOT, But nobody is there, He doesn't expect to see what he sees, In Public, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oikawa gives Tsukki a bit of a drilling, Omega Tsukishima Kei, POOR KINDAICHI, Pre-Relationship, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: After seijoh loses, Iwaizumi is upset and busy brooding is when Tsukishima appears in front of him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Oi, omega! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	It's Not a Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll I guess so have the sequel. *runs away*

"Um."

Iwaizumi pauses his brooding at the sound and is surprised when he turns around to find the blonde looking at him. Watching like a skittish kitten ready to run at a single wrong move and seems to be pointedly ignoring everyone else and Iwaizumi realises that half of his team is basically throwing daggers at the boy with their eyes.

Sighing, he gestures them to go on without him. They look suspicious but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are there to take the hint; they herd the team away.

The alpha turns back to Tsukishima, and it suddenly hits him how gorgeous the boy is and how much he still wants to make the omega his.

He's _tried_ to get over the rejection, tried not to think of those brown eyes that were like molten gold, the blonde hair that made him want to run his fingers through, and of course, those long, long limbs that are pale as the moon and he could spend forever mouthing at. But his infatuation seemed to keep on growing and he was attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

Given his many a jerk off session featuring the beautiful omega, he is not getting over him any time soon. He flushes at the memory and decides his shoes are more interesting to look at while he waits for the blonde to speak.

"You played well today."

Finally, he hears the boy speak, and the warm fuzzy feeling disperses as Iwaizumi is reminded of the game once again. He grits his teeth, wondering if he's here to taunt him after all. He looks up. "We still lost, didn't we."

Tsukishima stares at the alpha in front of him, the sharp eyes are red and puffy around the edges indicating he's obviously been crying. Other than that, he looks as attractive as ever. Perhaps the freshly cried face added to the charm.

And he knows he shouldn't do this, he has no right, but his body moves before he can reign in on himself. He leans down and his lips land at the edge of the alpha's mouth, for only a short moment. Then he's pulling back, his entire body heating up with a flush. He brings one arm over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"That didn't take away your coolness," he blurts out then adds, "For me, at least."

When there’s no response from the alpha, Tsukishima peeks from the corner of his eyes to gauge his reaction.

Iwaizumi is standing stock-still, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Tsukishima flushed even deeper. Removing the arm off his face, he wrapped it around himself, keeping his gaze glued to the floor.

In his mind, the words from Oikawa when he’d met the captain in the conbini a month or two ago kept playing. _Don’t throw your own insecurity onto others._

> “Ah, isn’t it Megane-kun who rejected Iwa-chan?” 
> 
> Tsukishima tears his attention from trying to find the expiry date on the package only to find Oikawa Tooru, standing a little farther, examining a variety of snacks to choose from.
> 
> His first reaction is to become defensive. “And what? Wait to be made fun of once the joke is out?”
> 
> Oikawa laughs, “Is that what you believe?” He picks up a packet of UFO shaped crackers and places it the shopping basket. 
> 
> “What do you mean?” Tsukishima pinches his brows together, storing the package in his own hand back in its shelf and picks up multiple packs of his favourite strawberry chocolate.
> 
> “Does Iwa-chan look like that kind of guy to you?” Oikawa straighteners up and sighs. “Man, if we were to prank someone like that, that guy would beat me up.”
> 
> “Why me?” Tsukishima clenches his fist, his frown becoming deeper. He turns his face away. “I mean, it’s not like I’m the most desirable sort of omega. There’s probably a few in your team who fit the omega stereotype better.”
> 
> “And?” The bored tone in his response startles Tsukishima, he looks back to the older omega. “If the ‘stereotypical’ ones are what his type then he wouldn’t ask you out, would he?”
> 
> Oikawa takes a few steps, closing their distance. Although shorter in height, he seems as if looming over Tsukishima. The brunette rested his finger on his chest and with the most condensing glance, he said, “Don’t throw your own insecurity onto others.”

“If, you haven’t found someone else already.” Tsukishima starts, “We could go out.”

Iwaizumi, at long last, startles back to reality. He locks his eye with the omega, his gaze darkening each passing moment. Tsukishima decides not to break the eye-contact. _Let’s see where it goes._

Except, he doesn’t even get a chance to prepare himself as Iwaizumi closes the distance in the blink of an eye and slams him against the wall.

There’s a wet hot breath right up against his scent gland, before a tongue licks a stripe across the area. The motion is followed by a bite.

Tsukishima lets out a noise that’s akin to a gasp and moan, his legs giving out under him but Iwaizumi has a strong grip on his hips that keeps him standing.

The alpha continues to suck and lick the spot he bit, sending frissons of pleasure down his spine. Tsukishima can do nothing but hang onto alpha, wide-eyed, as he creates a rather (not so) temporary mark on him.

Once he’s satisfied, he stops sucking but doesn’t let go; he pants against his throat as if he’d run a marathon. In between breaths, he gives a few more licks, making Tsukishima shiver. The whole thing has left him a flushed mess.

“Uh… Iwaizumi-san.”

The call startles the pair and Tsukishima’s eyes fly open that he had no recollection of ever closing in the first place. His gaze lands on the extremely flustered daikon head of the seijoh team then looks down at Iwaizumi.

The alpha still is trying to catch his bearing but his stare is fixated on him and Tsukishima wonders if it’s something more than being out of breath. The blonde looks back to the seijoh first year and the boy averts his eyes.

“Everyone is waiting for you. The bus is ready to leave.”

Iwaizumi sighs then shifts to get off of him and that movement causes the alpha to brush against his leg.

His flushed face deepens with a blush as he realises Iwaizumi is hard as a rock. As the alpha takes a step back, and Tsukishima eyes go downwards and he is able to _see_ the tent in his pants that he brings his hand to adjust it in place with a blushed face to make it less noticeable.

“I’ll go first.” Tsukishima straightens himself and grimaces as he feels his thighs slippery with slick. But he chooses to ignore it for the time being and takes long strides to widen the distance between them

“Oi, omega!”

Tsukishima halts at the words. Then sighing, he turns his head to look at the alpha.

“Give me your number or else how do you think I can take you out on a date next time.”

-

“Wah, Tsukishima!” Hinata exclaims as soon as he joins the team. “What happened to your neck!”

If the moment with Kindaichi was embarrassing, this was mortifying. Tsukishima zipped up his jacket as far up as it would go and ignored that damn tangerine head. He picked up his bag and proceeded to head out.

He would not be able to look at anyone in the eye for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
